


Buttons

by misura



Category: Tour of the Merrimack - R. M. Meluch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joy of hammocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/gifts).



Hammocks, Farragut decided, were less than ideal to undertake things other than sleeping - which might be the point; Farragut was hardly familiar with Roman views on such things, although Augustus ought to be. Didn't seem a good time to ask, though.

"Inexperience, or natural clumsiness?" Augustus seemed perfectly at ease. Had even gotten all of his clothes off, which Farragut (on second thought) probably should have done while still having both feet on the solid deck of the _Mack_. Too late now, of course; hopping out again would equal admitting defeat, and in this one case, Farragut had decided he was going to be stubborn.

Although not to the point of being stupid. "You could help."

"I might tear something."

Farragut supposed he might, at that. Then again: "I've got other uniforms." The idea of ripping someone else's clothes off had never held much appeal to Farragut - it had seemed a bit wasteful, a bit uncontrolled, nearly animalistic.

The idea of someone else ripping _his_ clothes off, Farragut decided, was not nearly as unattractive.

(Plus, under the circumstances, it only seemed practical.)


End file.
